Earned It (Seth Rollins One Shot)
by RollinsHeelWife
Summary: Seth sexting in his hotel room.. Read to find out what happens..


**A little one shot I been wanting to do since the other day..**

 **I hope y'all like it..**

 **Strong sexual content..**

* * *

"Im a adult... let's have some fun." Seth texted to a unknown number as he was laying in the king size bed of his hotel room in Kansas City.. He was looking at himself through his I phone camera about to send another pic. As he moved the to the right side of his body, he couldn't see his face.. That was what he wanted.. He remembered what happened the last time he sent some nudes. Everyone in the world could see his naked body, his manhood everything.. He was trying to play it cool this time so he wouldn't lose everything that meant to him..

"You and you're friend are gonna miss out on all of this." He sent under the pic as the woosh sound went through the phone. Closing his eyes for a few seconds when he heard the ding.

"She will miss out cause her ass is drunk af and sound asleep but I ain't missing out. Enlighten me." Seth read the text to himself as he started typing fast..

"Oh she is huh? What about you? You was drinking too god I wanna put my hands all over your body." He sent as he placed the phone down when it beeped a few seconds later.

"I ain't tired I don't sleep at night. I can handle my shit unlike my friend she a lightweight. And really now? You think you can handle all of this?"

"Of course I can I wanna do so many things to you. And I know you can do things to me too."

"Like what?"

"Well getting on your knees for one and I know you can make me feel good I like to be rough in your mouth, make you choke on it with those full lips of yours." He sent.

"oooo" He read the next text as the three little dots were hovering on the screen.

"Yea I like to be rough I'm telling you, I CAN MAKE YOUR NIGHT. You would get to see what the man can do. All you have to do is come over."

"I dunno." He read

"Look I can send you a body shot.. It will help with your decision." He sent as he got up out of the bed and stood up pointing the camera to the lower part of his hips where his pelvic bone began as he snapped the pic and sent it. Seeing the three little dots again..

"Give me 20 minutes."

"Room 605. I'll be waiting. ;) He sent as he got back in the bed.. Time was going slow as he was checking his twitter reading all the comments about Raw. as he laid there. The lonely feeling was taking over him again as he tried to shake it off more than once. Rubbing his face a couple of times as he heard a faint few knocks on the door. He sat up quick staring at the door.. Getting out of the bed he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair in a messy man bun as he fixed his black shorts taking a deep breath walking to the door and opening it having the biggest smirk on his face as he seen his girlfriend standing there.

"Hello Colby. Expecting someone else?" The southern drawl was strong and heavy as Seth's eyes were focused on her..

"Maybe my sexy as fuck girlfriend." Was all he could say as his eyes did all the talking wondering up and down on her body.

"Well that's me so ya gonna let me in?" The redheaded woman said as she walked on in his hotel room as he stared, watching her jump on his bed with a bag in her hand..

"Are you gonna close the door or just stand there looking silly." She said getting comfy. As he closed the door and slowly moved closer to her..

"Red I knew it was you." He said as she made a face at him..

"Ugh you did not know it was me! You thought it was it was some girl." She said as he smirked.

"I did too know it was you because you text your southern slang." He said as she made another face again.

"DAMN IT!" She said as they laughed..

"I could post this shit on tumblr and have all your fangirls go insane." She said sitting up putting her hands on the bed..

"You wouldn't dare." He said as she crawled closer to him..

"Try me because the last time I remember you couldn't keep your hands off of me.. And I don't get on my knees for no one." She said grabbing his man bun giving it a tug..As he growled some more as she kissed him roughly as he grabbed her arms stopping their intense kiss.. As she moved her arms breaking his hold as she kissed him again roughly as he fell on the bed on top of her.. His hands trying to undo her robe as she was attacking his neck where his sweet spot was.. As he grabbed her hands holding them over her head. As he chuckled a little seeing her wiggle underneath him..

"Nice to see you again red underneath me." He said cocky as she looked at him her eyes full of lust and desire. Her legs wiggling underneath his as he was kissing her neck taking in her scent as she flipped them over and she was on top of him this time grabbing his hands over his head as she undid her robe with one hand while trying to hold his hands with the other hand revealing a sexy outfit showing off her body as he looked and growled again feeling his shorts getting tight as she was tying his hands together with the robe string.. As Seth watched her tugging his shorts down as he lifted his hips up helping her.. She threw the shorts somewhere in the room as she was attacking his lips, his neck. Her hands all over his body as he was wanting, yearning to touch hers as she smacked him. The stinging sensation on his skin was driving him to the brink of insanity.. She knew what he liked and she did it well.. Moving her hips in a circular motion on his as he was growling like a animal.. Trying his hardest to undo the knot that red did on his wrist.. It was only making it tighter it seemed as she was riding him hard and fast.. Just the way he liked it.. He could smell the conditioner in her hair as she grabbed on to the rope that binded his hands as she slid slowly down on him making them both moan.. He wanted to touch every inch, every curve of her body as she was going faster.. His lips touching her breasts as she was fucking him nice.. He knew he wouldn't last long at this rate she was going as he started moving his hips along with her thrust for thrust.. As she was moaning, her body yearning for more as he felt her undo the knot.. His hands were all over her ripping the outfit she had as pieces were falling to the floor on the bed and everywhere in between.. Flipping her on her back not breaking the kiss as he went hard and fast.. Sweat covering the two of them as he could feel himself getting close.. As her nails were scratching his chest.. Making him go even madder with desire.. He didn't want this to end as his body was telling a different story as she wrapped her legs around his waist making him go deeper.. He was to the breaking point as they climaxed together.. He feel on top of her taking her scent in as she was kissing his neck slow and gentle. As he was slowly got off of her and pulled her close to him. Giving her little kisses as he seen the freckles on her rosy cheeks.. Damn he loved those freckles. As his hands were resting on her waist as his brown eyes were staring into her green ones as he spanked her bare ass hard making her go ooh. As they laid together with the sheets barely covering them, it was one of the best things about being with this woman.. She could act innocent and yet be freaky.. As he held her close again kissing the top of her head as she chuckled a little..

"Good thing I didn't want to post those pics on Tumblr after all.." She joked as he spanked her again and laughed his walugi laugh...

"Woman I love you so much! Thank you for coming to see me." He said as he kissed her passionately wrapping his arms around her..

"You're welcome baby.. I knew you wanted me too see you before you went overseas." She said touching his face as he hugged her tight. Knowing that it was going to be tough being in a relationship again but with her it was going to be worth it.


End file.
